The Prophecy
by bloodvamp0117
Summary: Alex decides to take a shortcut home. What she finds will change her world forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it, I'm gonna be late" I muttered to myself. I was rushing home after being told by my boss that I had to stay overtime at my job even when all the other employees, mostly guys, left the restaurant. Jesus, I hated my boss. I knew that he picked on me because he liked me, it was evident. The way he ordered me around and stayed to "make sure" that I was doing it right. But I knew that he ordered me around just so I could bend in a certain way. It disgusted me, but what could I do? I needed this job, so as long as he didn't touch me, I was fine. I decided to take a shortcut home through the park even though I knew I shouldn't. It was pretty dangerous in this park. The lights in half the park weren't on and the park was huge so if anything were to happen to nobody would hear you but it was a risk I was willing to take. I had a ton of homework to do plus an essay which counted a big part of my final grade so I was toast if I didn't finish it.  
I reached the unlighted part of the park which I hurried through. _It's really chilly tonight_, I thought as I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself. I heard the wind rustling through the trees. I heard a weird sort of howling as I walked. _Just a dog_ I thought as I tried to calm myself even though my heart pounded. No matter what happened I was _not_ getting off the paved pathway. That thought completely vanished as I heard moaning through a couple a bushes to a part of the park where nobody went through. It was broken down and they hadn't fixed it yet. I stopped, contemplating about what to do. I heard the moaning again and I made up my mind. Somebody was hurt and I needed to help them. I stepped into the grass and pushed myself through the bushes following the moans. Suddenly I stopped dead at the horrific sight that lay before me. A guy sprawled on the ground covered in something. _It's blood_ I thought as my stomach churned. The guy was deathly pale and he wasn't moving. _God _I thought _I was too late_. Suddenly the guy weakly lifted his head.  
"Is somebody there?" he asked feebly. I ran towards him and knelt by his head.  
"Yes, I'm here," I replied. "My name is Alex. What's your name?"  
"Louis," the guy replied. I nodded and rubbed my hands over his face, which was cold as ice, to warm him up. His eyes were halfway closed and I started to panic. What if he died here in my arms? What was I going to do then?  
"Louis, I need to bring you to the hospital," I told him. Somehow he managed to shake his head.  
"No hospitals," he croaked, licking his lips which were dried and cracked.  
"You need to go to a hospital," I cried. "I don't know what to do! What can I do to help you?" Louis stared at me; I saw that his eyes were a eery bright green. Then Louis shook his head as though denying something to himself.  
"Nothing," he gasped, wincing in pain. I felt tears of frustration fill my eyes as I just knelt there not knowing what to do. All of a sudden I heard the sounds of flapping above me. All I saw before I blacked out was a dark figure reaching out towards me and a pair of great black wings.

I unexpectedly woke up from a dream of dark shadows and the sounds of flapping wings. I realized I was lying down in a bed and it wasn't mine. My jaw dropped as I gazed around the magnificent room I was in. It was humongous, filled with antique furniture and dark colors. I got out of the bed with all my clothes fully intact, thank god. My boots were by the edge of the bed and I quickly put them on. I saw a dresser with a mirror and made I made my way over to it. I looked at my reflection and saw that everything was okay. My long dark hair fell all the way down to my waist. It was a bit frizzy but other than that it was fine. I had dressed all in black today; I had woken up in a bad mood which had stayed throughout the whole day.  
I anxiously rubbed my head, I didn't know where I was but I had to get home! All of a sudden I remembered Louis. Was he OK? I hoped so. The last time I saw him, he looked as though he was at the point of death. I opened the door cautiously and warily stuck my head out. I saw nothing but a dark hallway with candelabras on the walls. I realized that I was on the first floor. When I reached the end of the hallway, it opened up and I saw a grand staircase. I was left breathless as I glanced around, taking all the glamor and riches. The dark paneling, the burgundy carpets, and red curtains. A light suddenly caught my eye. Down another hallway was a door slightly opened where a faint light shone through. I walked towards it and stopped, startled, when I heard voices. I walked right up to the door and I carefully peeked through. If I put myself at an angle I could see who was in the room.  
"It was extremely foolish for you to bring her here," said a guy with blondish brown hair that swept his shoulders. I couldn't really see his face. He sat in a plush red velvet chair.  
"What else could I do?" replied another man with raven locks that brushed his chin. He was powerfully built and with a strong face. "She had already seen Louis, besides I think she's the one." With a jolt I realized they were talking about me. But did this guy mean?  
"She was trying to help me so badly, she was so compassionate," said a third voice. My heart skipped a beat when I realized it was Louis's voice.  
"You brought this girl into this house without knowing who she is!" the blonde-haired guy directed at the dark one.  
"It's her! I know it is!" The dark-haired one hissed. "I felt it in my very bones! When I gazed my eyes upon her I felt such power that I was practically knocked off of my feet!" The blond one shook his head.  
"Louis?" he asked turning to Louis. Louis sighed quietly.  
"I can't be sure," he said softly. "I was slipping into unconsciousness; I wasn't really in the best state of mind, especially with temptation so near and me being so injured..." There was a silence.  
"But you didn't Louis and that's all that matters," the blonde guy said gently. Louis nodded and the dark haired man looked away to stare right into your face. With a speed that I couldn't see, he opened the door and I fell into his arms. With sudden terror, I wretched myself from his grasp. I could see the room more clearly; it was huge with a fireplace and everything.  
"Who are you?" I asked breathlessly. "Where am I?" The blonde guy stood up from his comfortable seat. He extended his arms to show that he meant no harm. My heart started pounding erratically despite reassurance. I glanced at Louis whose mouth was set in a grimace. But that's not what scared me. He was pale, veins creeping under his skin as though they were alive and his irises were a shocking glowing iridescent of pale green. And his grimace showed a pair of fangs. I suddenly lost my head and screamed, turning around where I saw the dark-haired guy jump in front of me and a pair of black wings sprouted from his back, his eyes gleaming blood red. I screamed even louder. The blonde guy intercepted, grabbing me and pushing me into a chair and knelt in front of me.  
"I guess I should explain," he said quickly. "I'm Jeremiah and that's Santino." He pointed to the guy with dark hair. " You've already met Louis." I trembled.  
"I don't understand," I said, shooting frightened looks at Louis and Santino. "Please just send me home." Jeremiah hesitated.  
"I know that this will be hard to believe but... I'm an angel, Louis' a vampire and Santino's a demon," Jeremiah explained, his face serious. "And I'm afraid you can't go home"


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, what?" I said in disbelieve. I sat in the chair like a lump.  
"I'm afraid that you can't leave" Jeremiah repeated.  
"Why not?" I shot up from the chair angrily.  
"Well," Jeremiah said not meeting my gaze. "It's a long story."

"Well then," I said coldly, crossing my arms across my chest "You better start then."  
"Not now, I'm afraid," Jeremiah said gently. "You've been through enough tonight." I shook my head.  
"NO," You say firmly." I wanna know _now_!"

"No, not today." Jeremiah said firmly. I just stood there, fuming. Jeremiah gave a sad look and left the room. I turned around to face Santino and Louis. Santino had a look on his face that was torn between sadness and resentment. Louis just looked brokenhearted and wouldn't meet my gaze. Their expressions just got meeven more enraged. I glanced over to the fireplace. Suddenly a fire roared to life as a ferocious breeze came out of nowhere and the room started to shake. Santino and Louis just stood there confused. I paid no attention as my anger raged and the shaking becomes worse. A wind formed and objects started to fly around the room pelting at Santino and Louis. Louis ducked under the table while Santino broke a leg off a chair and uses it as a bat to keep the objects away from him. Jeremiah ran in the room, shocked and started yelling at you but the wind so strong that it just carried his words away.  
"I'M NOT STAYING HERE WITH YOU!" I roared. "I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU KIDDNAPPED ME! TELL ME NOW! I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY FAMILY!"  
"ALEX,"Jeremy cried. "STOP, YOU'RE HURTING LOUIS!!!" Louis was no longer under the table since it flew off long ago and now Louis was hanging on from the fireplace mantle clutching his stomach which was bleeding. My anger calmed down at the horrible site. I suddenly felt very weak and dropped down to my knees. Santino instantly came to my side while Jeremiah went to Louis to check on his condition.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said weakly. Santino reassured me that it was ok and that everything was alright. Jeremiah bent over Louis to examine his wound. Jeremiah placed his hands over his stomach and his hands started to glow. Louis watched silently and winced slightly as his wounds healed. I had just enough strength to lift my head to see Louis bend down and gazed at me with concern. I smiled and passed out.

* * *

I woke up in the same room as before. I had a really bad headache... I laid my head back as I heard a soft knock on the door. Jeremiah poked his head in.  
"You're awake," Jeremiah grinned. He came in carrying a tray of food. My mouth watered at the sight, I just now realized how hungry I was.

"How are feeling?" he asked setting down the tray on my lap.  
"Like I got a really bad hangover," I said weakly. Jeremiah smiled and told me to eat. I ate with such speed that it was a wonder I didn't throw it all back up. After I finished Jeremiah told me it would be best if I got dressed and came downstairs.  
"How's Louis?" I asked. Jeremiah assured me that he was alright.  
"We woke him up because there is something that we need to discuss. And he wasn't happy about that..." I laughed just imagining the look on his face. Jeremiah left and I got up to put on my shoes.

* * *

I went downstairs to the living room and saw Louis's expression at Jeremiah once he stepped into the room. He looked very pissed. All the curtains were closed making the room very dark. I sat on the opposite side on the couch across from Louis, and next to Santino. Jeremiah cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.  
"Ok,"Jeremiah started. "The reason I called all of you down here today is to discuss and clear up some...um...matters." Jeremiah turned to you. "Alex, the reason we cannot let you leave is because you are part of a prophecy."


End file.
